Goodbye my friend
by Uyulala
Summary: (CORREGIDO) Las despedidas son siempre tristes... pero, quizás... aún no es hora de decir "Goodbye"


**Estaba viendo la televisión y luego, al ver un capítulo de esta serie, dije "Yo quiero hacer un fic", pero, sobretodo… lo quiero hacer por un amigo en especial, alguien con quien pasé los mejores momentos de mi niñez, quien estuvo allí conmigo cuando más lo necesité.**

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a caminar por los pasillos de Foster, pero era algo que bien se le perdonaba después de la noticia dada. No sabía cómo actuar, a pesar de haber transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que los demás se lo habían comunicado. Por ello mismo sólo hasta ahora se atrevía a recorrer la gran mansión en la cual vivía desde hace tanto.

Con la vista gacha, sin saber por dónde andaba, simplemente dejándose llevar por un impulso. En verdad que podía decirse así, ya que incluso Madame Foster se hubo de perder en esos corredores más de una vez. Madame Foster… buenos recuerdos, definitivamente. Buenos recuerdos de una época en que todo parecía tan perfecto, tan distantes las preocupaciones.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y continuó con lo mismo, sin importarle muy bien el antes ni el después… en verdad quería olvidar el pasado, dejar que se quedara en lo más recóndito de su mente por un momento y…

De pronto, al dirigir la vista delante de sí se topó con que se hallaba en el tejado, cómo había llegado precisamente allí era algo que no podía explicar. Sí, era el sitio de la mansión que más le agradaba, quizá porque desde ese sitio se veía cuando entraba o salían las personas y amigos imaginarios, pero, sobretodo, porque en varias ocasiones hubo de tenderse bajo la noche despejada a contemplar las estrellas.

Ahora, sin embargo, sólo se recargó en el borde de la baranda, mirando debajo de sí.

Melancolía.

Era todo, los recuerdos se agolpaban de pronto en su interior y no podía ya ignorarlos. Sentía que, de pronto, el cansancio le invadía. A su derecha se topó con un amigo imaginario. Recordaba haberle visto antes en los establos… se trataba de un bello unicornio blanco, pero… ¿cómo había llegado hasta aquí?

–¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó, con asombro ante su presencia.

–Solíamos contemplar el cielo, ¿sabes? –habló en voz alta.

–¿Quiénes?

–Mi creadora y yo… solíamos hacerlo… muchas veces. Cada vez que tenía problemas acudía en su ayuda. Eran buenos tiempos, después de todo… siempre que tenía miedo iba a verla… o sólo para pasar las horas jugando… no importaban las razones, después de todo… con el simple hecho de estar juntos era suficiente…

–Comprendo…

Y sí, ya sabía por dónde iba todo. Era obvio al ver que a cada segundo se volvía más transparente, más irreal. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacerse, a decir verdad, era bueno estar allí en ese momento, para que no estuviera a solas cuando todo acabara.

–Pero… luego todo cambió… ella creció… conoció a más personas, tuvo nuevos amigos y… poco a poco… se olvidó de mí. También he creído muchas veces que se apenaba de recordarme, los niños cambian con el tiempo y, quizás, pensaba que era demasiado grande para creer en mí… así fue como, luego de vagar durante días por las calles, llegué finalmente a Foster… fue Madame Foster en persona quien me encontró y me habló de este sitio… aunque, a decir verdad… nunca quise ser adoptado…

El unicornio bajó la cabeza, cerrando los párpados ante la confesión hecha. Por un momento reinó el silencio entre ambos.

–¿Por qué? –se decidió a preguntar.

–Porque fue mi creadora la responsable de mi existencia, con ella pasé los mejores momentos de toda vida… ¿en verdad podía ir con otro niño pensando sólo en ella? Quizá fue egoísta de mi parte, pero no creí que fuese correcto… a pesar de que pudieran brindarme amor, cuidados y cariño nuevamente, sería siempre lo mismo… luego, también crecería y yo volvería a Foster… entonces no podría soportarlo… además… nunca dejé de querer a mi creadora… no quiero a ningún otro niño, sólo a ella… quiero volver a escuchar su voz y que me cepille el pelaje con cariño, que me dé de comer… jugar hasta tarde sin notar las manecillas del reloj… la quiero sólo a ella, quiero estar sólo con ella…

Poco a poco su voz iba bajando de intensidad, los colores dejaron de ser brillantes, como si se tratase de un espejismo. En verdad era triste estar allí en ese momento… sin embargo, no se retiraría, quería quedarse un poco más, quizá su compañía le procuraría algún consuelo.

–Pero ya todo es inútil… –continuó en voz alta- esta mañana no pude ver mi pezuña y supe la verdad… todo acabará pronto, ¿te quedarás conmigo?

Asintió en silencio, sin agregar palabras en ese instante, después de todo, no sabía qué decir y esperaba que, cuando fuese su turno, alguien más se quedara a su lado. Un día, simplemente, algún amigo de Foster se perdía y nadie preguntaba qué había pasado, ya que todos parecían conocer la respuesta y preferían no hablar del tema, daban vuelta a la página como si la misma nunca hubiese existido, simplemente así era mejor, no podían lamentarse eternamente.

El unicornio se echó sobre el tejado, recostando todo su cuerpo. Colocó la cabeza entre las patas delanteras y habló a media voz, con gran dificultad.

–Aún así… si tuviera un deseo… pediría volver a ver su rostro… una vez más…

Después de eso, nada… desde minutos atrás que era muy irreal, la imaginación de un niño que deja de existir, un amigo olvidado, un amigo perdido y no recuperado. Sí, ésa era la muerte para ellos, el olvido…

Unas risas llegaron de pronto a sus oídos, al mirar bajo de sí contempló a un chico de cabello castaño que jugaba con un amigo imaginario de color azul cielo, no muy lejos de allí un amigo alto y de color rojo les veía mientras regaba las plantas, un ave extraña de cabello verde corría poniendo huevos y, a unos cuantos metros, un monstruo morado jugaba con unos peluches.

Sonrió.

Luego, ellos se desvanecieron tal y como habían llegado. Buenos recuerdos… se volvió a decir.

-¿Bloo?

Un joven de unos veintisiete años se acercó a él, su cabello era castaño y un poco largo, usaba una camisa de manga larga color roja, un pantalón casual y zapatos negros.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-Sí… sólo que, aún no asimilo la noticia –respondió con melancolía.

-Lo sé… parecen muy lejanos los días en que solíamos jugar en este mismo sitio, ¿no?

El joven contempló al amigo imaginario, inmutable, detenido en el tiempo. Se encontraba igual que hace unos años, ya que por él el tiempo no transcurría, le tocó el hombro y sonrió, dándole a entender con ello que todo estaría bien. El amigo imaginario, compañero de tantas aventuras y con quien había pasado tantos buenos momentos sonrió también.

-¿No hay manera de que cambies de opinión? –preguntó de nuevo, aún consciente de su respuesta.

-No… me acaban de trasladar en el trabajo, la mudanza parte en unas horas.

-Ahhh… ya veo…

-Será difícil dejar Foster…

-Sí, lo será…

-Pero Billy espera que vayas con nosotros y yo también lo quiero.

El joven sonrió y le miró fijamente, al contemplar esos ojos fue como si, de pronto, volviera a tener 8 años y comprendió que, pese a todo, bien valía la pena estar a su lado.

-Papá, ¿ya nos vamos? –preguntó un pequeño de seis años y cabello castaño.

-En un momento… –respondió seriamente.

-¡Vamos! ¡No lo dejes esperando! ¡El que llegue al último deberá comerse las verduras del otro! –gritó el amigo azul, corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¡BLOO! –le gritó, parado allí, luego reaccionó y corrió también- ¡Deberás comértelos tú!

Y mientras corría por esas escaleras, recordando el tiempo en que vivió en esa Mansión para Amigos Imaginarios, se dio cuenta de que él siempre sería el suyo… su niño, su creador, su amigo. Además, Billy era tan parecido a él que eso indicaba que, quizás, aún no tuviera que decir "Adiós".

* * *

**Dedicado a mi Amigo Imaginario, **

**quien sigue estando conmigo y de vez en cuando me ayuda con estos fics**


End file.
